First Blood
by Armored Rider Baron
Summary: A story highlighting Toko's first step into having the split personality of Genocider. Mentions of verbal abuse and violence. Read at own risk.


Darkness. Darkness everywhere. She saw nothing but dark. The darkness was so heavy, so thick that even if she had a light, she still wouldn't be able to see anything. She sat there, crying, in the darkness. She sat for so long she started thinking she would never come out again. Her thoughts were many, but most were unimportant, so she tried not to think of them, but it was too difficult. The thoughts of her mother, yelling at her for bringing in a stinking bug. Her other mother, standing there, doing nothing but looking at her sadly. Why couldn't she just do something?! It wouldn't have been that hard. Then it went to her father, him standing over her with a look of disappointment and hatred, his fist raised in anger, his voice that of a roaring lion. What did she ever do to deserve this? All she wanted was a friend, and the tiny bug was the only thing that reminded her of herself. Ugly and Stinking, Small, Weak, Helpless.

After what felt like only minutes, her stomach growled in aching hunger. The pain of the pure emptiness of her stomach only added to the list of problems in her mind. Her stomach howled in hunger, as if screaming to the heavens for some form of nourishment, anything at all that could quell the raging emptiness it felt. She clutched her stomach, as if trying to soften the sound of her stomach crying out. She knew it wouldn't help, nothing could help her now. She pressed her hands around and found only tiny walls on all sides of her, nothing distinguished, just flat walls all around her. They boxed her in, restricting her from any form of comfort she could find, not that there would be any.

She attempted to push her head onto the floor, in order to try to rest, and to forget all of the misfortune that was happening to her. She found a hard place on the floor that felt the softest out of all of the spots she could fit herself onto. As she placed her head onto the floor, one thought rang through her head. If she could, she would judge all those who wronged her, those that laughed, those that didn't understand. She would destroy them. Kill them. Crucify them. Anything terrible would do for those that dared to harm her. As she finally drifted of into the one place she could feel safe, she got a strange feeling of happiness, as if everything would be alright.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, as she was taken out of magical world of dreams. Immediately her nose caught a whiff of iron all around her, as if she had been placed in a metal prison instead of the one she was already in. She brought her hand up to her face to wipe the grogginess out of her eyes, and seeing not only was her hand visible, but it was also stained with the liquid she was terrified of more than anything else in the world; blood. As she threw her hand away in fright, she then noticed that she was in the living room of her home, and in front of her. Them. Her mothers and father, all three hand in hand, with scissors nailing their hands to the wall. She opened her mouth to scream out of pure terror, but found that instead she was laughing. A long, happy, malicious laugh that only stopped when she ran out of breath. She then covered her mouth, wondering why she had a feeling of elation in her stomach.

She sat up out of her sitting position, and then realized that on all three of their faces was a look of pure, unadulterated terror. A tiny thought in the back of her head said it looked good on them, that they deserved this fate for what they did. The two that always yelled at her, and the one that never spoke a word against them. She walked shakily to the bathroom, and saw that her entire body was covered with blood. She nearly jumped back in fright as she saw herself. As she looked completely different. Her hair that her mother always put into large braids was strewn all about and tangled,not to mention caked in the blood that she assumed was the three hanging on the wall's. She turned on the water of the bath, and removed her blood-soaked clothes as she stepped into the warm embrace of the water.

Her mind then placed the question into her head, how exactly had she done this? She remembered that the place she was in had a door, but it was locked, and there was no way she could have busted down the door herself, as she had barely a shred of muscle or fat on herself. She put it out of her mind then, as she deemed it "unimportant". All that mattered is that her tormentors were gone, and she could finally be happy. She finished soaking in the water and wrapped a towel around herself as she walked into her room to get some fresh clothes. After she dressed, she noticed that a letter with a strange symbol was on her writing desk. She picked it up, opened it up, and read the contents.

Hello, Ms. Fukawa Toko. You have been personally accepted to Hope's Peak Academy, for your talent as the Super High School Level Writing Prodigy. We have enclosed a plane ticket for you to get to Hope's Peak. The first day of attendance is November 25, we hope to see you soon!

Signed: Kirigiri Jin 


End file.
